Baylor College of Medicine (BCM), the North Forest Independent School District (NFISD) and the Harris County Department of Education (HCDE) propose to use environmentalhealth science as an integrated context for learning in six highly disadvantaged inner city elementary schools. Our proposed project, The Environment as a Context for Opportunities in Schools (ECOS), will use the NIEHS-funded, interdisciplinary My Health My World educational program (which was developed at BCM) as the backbone of a comprehensive curriculumthat integrates science, health, reading/language arts, mathematics and social studies. Initially, ECOS will impact more than 3,900 students and 180 teachers in six NFISD elementary schools (grades K-4).However, we aim to produce and evaluate a scalable and replicable model for integrating environmental health sciences content across the elementary curriculum that can be applied in many different settings. Project activities will involve partnerships among researchers, educators, parents, community members and administrators. Specfic Aims are to: (1) collaboratively design, implement and evaluate aninstructional program for all six North Forest elementary schools that integrates science, health, reading/language arts, mathematics and social studies around environmental health science themes, while promoting academic achievement through development of student content knowledge and skills, especially related to problem-solving and critical thinking; (2) improve teacher practice through intensive summer and year-round professional development on content and teaching strategies related to the proposed instructionalprogram and encouragement of team work, reflection, collegiality and self-assessment; (3) support school-wide reform of teaching and learning through workshops and collaborative activities (such as science festivals) involvingteachers, parents, administrators and communitymembers; (4) implement rigorous, hypothesis-driven evaluation strategies that examine student content knowledge and problem-solving skills, student attitudes, teacher development (particularly factors contributing to the development of expert vs. novice teachers) and whole-school reform; and (5) disseminate the curricular/instructional model, evaluation instrumentsand methodologies, and other research findings to schools in Houston, Texas and throughout the nation and to community stakeholders using multiple strategies.